werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrection
Resurrection is the power of vampires, hybrids, and witches to bring someone or something back from the dead by magical or supernatural means. It is stated that there is always a consequence for bringing someone back from the dead, as it is the will of nature that all living beings must die. However, there are some magical beings who have won against any possible consequence entirely. Species Vampires Vampires can, in a way, resurrect humans from the dead by giving them their blood while they are still alive. Whether this is from direct feeding or through syringe injection, the end result is the same. If the human dies with vampire blood in their system, they will return to life relatively quickly, although they will awaken in transition to become a vampire and will die again within 24 hours unless they choose to feed on human blood to complete their transition into a vampire. Hybrids Through their vampire heritage, when the Original hybrid feeds his blood to a living werewolf and the werewolf is killed, they will be resurrected and awaken in transition to become a hybrid. To complete the transition, they need to feed on the blood of the doppelgänger. If they do not, the transitioning hybrid will begin to feel immense pain and will start to bleed very heavily from their eyes. From there, they go into shock, turn rabid, and eventually die. A transitioning hybrid who drinks the blood of a normal human will not complete their transition, and will produce the same result. Once they drink the blood of the doppelgänger, they become fully resurrected as a vampire-werewolf hybrid. It has also been recently revealed that a werewolf who ingests the blood of the first living hybrid, Elizabeth Chamberlain, dies with it in their system, and awakens in transition, can drink Hope's blood again and be successfully transitioned into a hybrid, as evidenced by Charlotte Marshall's transformation. Witches Witches can use their magic to resurrect others or themselves. This magic is very hard to accomplish, and requires the witch to channel a lot of power. It is considered dark magic because it goes against the laws of nature, which ensures a balance- all living things must die. *'Christopher Chamberlain' was able to resuscitate Charlotte from her brief visit to weakened the Other Side due to a curse placed on her by Graysin Blackwell. *'Alexander Deveraux' Channeled the Hollow's death, as well as Jake, to successfully heal and placed Christopher's soul, from his talisman, back into his body, resurrecting him in his original body. *'The Hollow' was able to resurrect Julia from the Ancestral Plane, though the means of which remain unknown. *'Graysin Blackwell' performed resurrection in order to bring back Hectate from the collapsing other side by channeling a Nexus Vorti and several dark objects. By drawing power from the listed power sources, he suffered no consequences at all. Consequences * Vampire: When a human is revived as a vampire, they must feed on human blood to finalize their return, and must feed on blood to sustain themselves. Once they've transitioned, they develop the usual weaknesses of a vampire, such as the inability to walk in sunlight, being burned and weakened by vervain, and being vulnerable to death by a wooden stake to the heart, decapitation, and heart extraction. * Hybrid: When a werewolf is revived as a hybrid, they must feed on human blood to sustain themselves, similar to a vampire. They also have a sire bond to their sire that forces them to be supernaturally loyal to them. They are also weakened by both vervain and wolfsbane, and can be killed by decapitation or heart extraction. * Witch: When a witch resurrects a human, the human is able to see the ghosts, particularly those the human was close to in life (though they can potentially see any ghost with practice.) But, are not able to physically interact with the ghosts, which can make the human feel lonesome, seem insane, or actually become insane. Trivia * It is likely that reviving humans through witchcraft is easier than supernaturals through witchcraft. As all known cases of human revival required far less power and were much easier. However when it comes to supernaturals they need an enormous amount of power to do so and even then have failed at times. Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Supernatural